


Winter's Tale

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!queen, it's just fluff nothing more, jane is hella whipped for her wife, jimercuryweek2020, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: ’’What is it?” She asked through a yawn, resting a hand on Freddie’s hip who giggled again, pressing another kiss onto her chin.’’It’s snowing!”Jane hoped her facial expression explained her feelings clearly. What the hell has gotten into this woman!? Freddie hated the cold, and hated waking up early, and now she was jumping up and down at 6:30, because it snowed? What kind of parallel dimension was this?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some awfully fluffy stuff that I'm contributing to Jimercury week!
> 
> Feedback is sooooo appreciated! :))

Jane has appreciated a lot about her wife: she loved it when she smiled without hiding her teeth, she loved how big her heart was, always caring for other people even when she should have been taking care of herself instead, loved how she cooed to the cats like they were her children, how she always stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Jane even though she wasn’t that much taller.

But she sure as hell didn’t appreciate being roughly yanked out of sleep by a hand shaking her shoulder, and an almost child-like giggle right next to her ears.

’’Darling,” Freddie purred, giving her another shake, ’’wake up!”

Jane grumbled something in response before rolling onto her back, cracking one eye open with great difficulty. She was welcomed by Freddie’s grinning face, and another giggle that would be awfully cute on other days, but not on this morning.

’’Wha’…” Jane slurred, rubbing at her eyes. She felt every single cell in her body protesting about waking up, but well. Freddie wasn’t gonna be stopped by mere human biology if she wanted something.

’’Come on, get up!”

Jane glanced at the clock on the bedside table, letting out a pained whine when she realized it was 6:30 in the morning. Which raised the question, why the hell Freddie, who usually liked to sleep in late, was up at this ungodly hour, not to mention trying to drag her poor wife with her!?

’’What the hell…why are you up so early?” Jane groaned, trying to push Freddie off who was now straddling her lap, staring her in the face from mere inches.

’’I have to show you something.” Freddie replied excitedly, cupping Jane’s cheek. She leant down to press a kiss against her lips before peppering kisses all over her face. There was no way Jane wouldn’t melt and get wrapped around her finger this way.

Sure enough, Jane let out an exasperated sigh, now opening both her eyes again. Freddie was nearly bouncing on her, and for a moment Jane considered if she really got married, or just adopted a child on accident.

’’What is it?” She asked through a yawn, resting a hand on Freddie’s hip who giggled again, pressing another kiss onto her chin.

’’It’s snowing!”

Jane hoped her facial expression explained her feelings clearly. What the hell has gotten into this woman!? Freddie hated the cold, and hated waking up early, and now she was jumping up and down at 6:30, because it snowed? What kind of parallel dimension was this?

’’Freddie…” She groaned, but her wife shushed her gently with a finger pressed against her lips.

’’Come on, let’s live a little!”

Jane was horrified to see that Freddie was now off the bed, searching in their large wardrobe for clothes.

’’Are you…are you going out?” Jane moaned, heaving herself up in the bed with a wince. God, she was getting old. Or it was just way too early. Or both.

’’Of course.” Freddie replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled on her warmest woolly jumper and her jeans, sending Jane a glance.

’’And so are you.”

Jane snorted, slumping back on the bed and pulling the blanket over her head. ’’No.”

Freddie just rolled her eyes, shrugging on her coat before grabbing the blanket and yanking it off her wife, making her let out a miserable whine as the cold touched her skin.

’’Freddie!”

’’Don’t be like this!” Freddie whined, leaning down to kiss her again. ’’Come with me, please.”

She put on her most convincing pout and puppy eyes, and Jane knew it was a lost battle anyway; she could never resist her wife when she was looking at her like that, all big eyes and batting eyelashes and pretty pink lips jutted out in an awfully kissable pout.

Jane let out a strangled little sound, the one that indicated that as much as she hated this, she was doing it anyway. Freddie squealed, kissing her again sweetly.

’’Thank you!”

’’I didn’t even say anything.” Jane chuckled, but she was already slipping out of the bed. Freddie gave a little shrug and a smug smile.

’’I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

’’You’re going to have to make it up to me.” Jane warned her playfully, pulling on a pair of thick socks and her pants, shivering as the cool material slid against her bare thighs. The things she did for love. 

Freddie was already bundled up in at least five layers of clothing, hands hidden in gloves, a scarf wrapped around her neck while Jane put on her sweater and her coat, rolling her eyes at her wife fondly.

’’Alright, let’s go. But I’m gonna bury you in the snow if you start complaining about the cold.”

’’I won’t.” Freddie promised with an innocent smile before grabbing Jane’s hands, standing on the tips of her toes for another kiss. Jane chuckled, but she didn’t deny her, of course, leaning in to press their lips together.

They padded out into the hallway, careful not to wake Phoebe or Jenny; it would be World War III if any of them woke up before they really had to. They pulled on their boots, waking a snoring Tiffany in the process who took a great liking to lying over the shoes like a makeshift bed. She gave an annoyed little growl before she strodded away, awfully offended.

Jane honestly wanted to scream when the door opened and the icy air blew into her face, but Freddie dragged her out without further ado, not giving her time to change her mind.

Despite the awful cold, Jane had to admit it was a lovely sight; more than lovely, actually. It was simply breathtaking. Garden Lodge turned into a scenery out of a fairytale, a winter kingdom in all its glory. Snow covered the trees and the bushes, the pond was frozen, covered in a thick layer of ice; everywhere they looked, clean and bright white welcomed them. The cherry tree looked especially majestic with its alabaster branches reaching towards the sky that was still a litte dark, though the first lights of the morning sun has started shining through the thick, grey clouds. A little bird was sitting on one of the branches, belting out a soft melody; its breath created a little puff of smoke, curling towards the morning sky. People tended to say winter was the death of the world, that it was numb and sad and reminded them of the unstoppable passage of time; but right now, Jane was pretty sure she has never felt so alive before. Nature was alive too, it wasn’t dead, didn’t grow old: its heart was beating steadily under thick layers of snow. For the first time in many years, Jane felt like an awestruck little girl again, seeing this magical mistery world for the first time, with her mother telling her that nature put on its white ballgown. Here she was now, experiencing it all over again, getting lost in the magic of the world.

It didn’t last long, because something cold landed on the back of her neck that made her squeal and whip around with a mortified expression. She was so caught up in admiring their garden that she didn’t even realize Freddie starting her usual mischief. Her wife giggled, the remnants of the snowball she has thrown still clinging to the material of her gloves.

’’Bad girl.” Jane snickered, leaning down to gather up some snow, forming a ball and throwing it. Freddie tried to duck away, but it still hit her arm, causing her to squeal, much to Jane’s amusement.

The next snowball caught Freddie on the ass as she quickly turned, shrieking in delight before throwing the next one to strike back; it landed on Jane’s stomach. Freddie could see a dangerous glimmer in Jane’s eyes, and sure enough, her wife was creating the largest snowball ever known to mankind. It was probably better if Freddie got out of firing line.

She made a quick dash, trying to run her out and hide behind the shed, but she slipped on an icy bump and fell on her face. Thankfully she landed on the soft snow, so no injuries happened, though this way Jane caught up to her, mercilessly dumping the tremendous amount of snow on Freddie’s head.

’’You heathen!” Freddie shrieked, spluttering as she wiped the snow off her face. ’’You said you’re only gonna bury me if I complain about the cold!”

’’Well, maybe I changed my mind.” Jane grinned, making another quick snowball before Freddie could get up and striking her on the ass with it. Her wife squealed again, rolling onto her back and holding her hand up in defeat.

’’Alright, alright, I surrender!” Freddie laughed. She made quite the sight, lying on her back on the snow, nose and cheeks red from the cold, her eyes shining with unabashed happiness. Jane straddled her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands down on the ground next to her head.

’’Do you now?” She teased, leaning down to kiss the tip of Freddie’s nose that was cold as ice. She made a mental note to bundle her up in all the blankets in the house once they get back inside.

Freddie giggled, tilting her head up and Jane immediately knew what she wanted: she leaned down to press their lips together, smiling against her wife’s mouth. Freddie relaxed under her arms, not even caring about the fact her coat was getting soaked from the snow; all she cared about was her wife kissing her sweetly, her lips warming up Freddie better than any layer of clothing could.

Though that didn’t mean she stopped being a little pain in the ass for Jane: she took advantage of Jane getting lost in the kiss and letting her guard down, using her time to free her hands and grab another handful of snow, dumping it over Jane’s head.

’’Fuck!” Jane screamed, shaking her head like a dog, much to Freddie’s delight. ’’It’s fucking cold!”

’’Really?” Freddie asked in a playfuly mocking tone, which quickly turned into a scream when Jane rolled her over and spanked her butt playfully.

’’You need to learn how to behave.” Jane laughed, and Freddie snickered.

’’I thought we were just playing around…?” She mused innocently, causing Jane to roll her eyes, though she was smiling all the same.

’’You’re going to be the death of me. Especially because I’m pretty sure we will freeze to death out here.”

’’Now who’s complaining about the cold?”

Jane laughed, pulling back a bit to let Freddie sprawl onto her back, smiling up at her sweetly.

’’You’re beautiful.” Freddie mused, making Jane blush softly.

’’So are you. Even when you look like a snowman.”

That seemed to give Freddie an idea, considering how her eyes lit up and how her smile widened.

’’We should build a snowman!”

’’Maybe later.” Jane promised, kissing the pout off her lips. ’’If we try and sneak back into the kitchen for a carrot, we will surely wake Phoebe and she will throw a tantrum.”

Freddie laughed, nodding. That was probably true: it was better if they spared the other residents of Garden Lodge from their early morning shenanigans.

’’We could make snow angels, though.” Jane offered softly. ’’I haven’t made one since I was a wee little kid.”

’’Well, as I said, let’s live a little.” Freddie grinned, and Jane couldn’t resist kissing both of her flushed cheeks before rolling off of her and onto her back, swallowing down a whine when the back of her neck collided with the coldness beneath her. Freddie was already in the process of making her own snow angel, swiping her arms and legs with her eyes closed in bliss. Jane could have watched her forever: this almost child-like innocence was what truly fascinated her about Freddie. She loved nothing more than when Freddie dropped her stage persona, transforming into this often shy, almost innocent baby lamb, tiny and swallowed by her huge coat and the snow around her. It kicked Jane’s protective instincts into full gear.

Her own snow angel turned out a little half-assed due to her unable to keep her eyes off her beautiful wife, and Freddie even commented on her lack of effort, but Jane just grinned.

’’Well, yours is beautiful, at least.” She mused, and Freddie snorted, sticking her nose in the air proudly.

’’Of course it is. I’m nothing but a true artist, my dear.”

Jane chuckled, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. She could feel Freddie shiver slightly in her arms, and she was getting chilled down to the bone as well.

’’How about we go inside now?”

Freddie pouted a little, though she kept shivering in Jane’s arms and her teeth started chattering, so there really was no argument about this.

’’I could draw us a nice, warm bath, and then we can make some hot cocoa.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up at that, rubbing her cold nose against Jane’s with a mellow smile.

’’Sounds marvellous.”

Jane dropped one last kiss onto her lips before she grabbed her gloves-clad hands, leading her inside their warm home, leaving their beautiful, but nonetheless cold as hell winter wonderland behind for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
